Hearts Grow
by katexleon
Summary: Shikaru is a girl with many secrets. Find out how one unravels it all. M for language and possibly future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Alright, so this story is something I JUST came up with. But I hope it all works out the way I envisioned it. I haven't edited yet so bear with me Kay? So this is how updates are going to work until I get more viewers. MONTHLY. that's right unless I get more then 15 reviews on this I will be updating monthly. If I get 15 then I'll be updating every other week. Sweet deal? I think so. Getting Reviews are like pulling teeth man. **

**

* * *

**

**Hearts Grow**

_Prologue._

"So You understand what you must do?" A man with deadly pale skin and snake like eyes said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Said a girl with inky black hair and mildly tan skin. She was bowed before the snake man with her head down, and hand firmly placed on the ground in front of her bent knees. To people she didn't know she would have looked fearful or maybe even intimidated, although she was anything but.

"You're going to be infiltrating Konoha, under your old name and old village. I want you to tell me updates on the leaf shinobi up until we attack - which you will be joining. Gain there trust make them believe in you and when the time is right you'll send your summoning to me as a notification. I want you to meet Kabuto on the border of the fire country and wind country. Is that clear? I want no screw ups on this Shikaru we're that close to our dream of revenge, you wouldn't want to let your parents down now would you?" He said.

The girl now known as Shikaru stood from her formal position on the ground looking at the snake eyes with her oval black ones.

"Of course not, you and my parents will not be let down. I'll give you the report every two weeks."

With a slight smile on his lips, the evil snake sanin stood and walked toward the five foot one girl. She was shocked when the older man brushed his finger tips against her cheek but got used to the cold touch and leaned her head into his hand with her eyes closed and breathed in his foggy scent.

"Good. You're dismissed I left Kabuto in charge of your border crossing identification so go see him." And with that he walked pass her. "I would see you off but Sasukes training awaits."

At the mention of the Uchihas name Shikaru fists clenched and her eyes opened into narrowed slits.

"I understand. I'll go see Kabuto then take my leave." She said standing where he left her.

Once Orochimaru came to the door he looked at the small fifteen year old and said "Shikaru-chan don't let you emotions get in the way of our goal." And with that he walked away.

"Bastard" she muttered under her breath and left the room to go to her own.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Alright, so. This is the official first chapter of hearts grow. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story so _IDEAS _would be wonderful :] Also, I'm not quite sure what genre this is going to be. Should it be a romance? Should Shikaru have a love interest and if so who? I want YOUR ideas. This is purely for all of you who read, tell me what you want out of this story and I'll try my hardest to make you happy. :D

* * *

**

**Heart Grow  
**_Chapter 1_

When Shikaru got back to her room she went straight to the shower to rid her frustrations and calming down would be nice too.

_That stupid Uchiha always comes first_ she thought coldly _Sasuke needs this Sasuke needs that. I wish Orochimaru would just realize he's not that great. Arrogant bastard._ She kept her ranting going until she felt composed again. Once she got out of the shower she went to her closet to get dressed.

Shikaru then went back in her small bathroom to comb out her hair. She decided on putting her hair half up and half down she took her silk violet ribbon that was by the sink and put half of her hair in a sloppy bun, the other half hanging in straight strands.

Examining herself in the mirror Shikaru looked over her appearance her tan skin was paler then usual due to lack of sunlight lately. Her beige kimono robe was open slightly in the chest area where a fishnet shirt was underneath, with the little cleavage she did have revealed.  
The kimono robe cut off about mid-thigh showing purple shorts also ending where robe did under the shorts she wore fishnet leggings.

"Somethings missing..." she thought out loud. "Your sash and dagger." someone from the door said. Startled Shikaru whipped around only to see the intruder was Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san!" she said caught off guard by the fact he was in her doorway. "Did I scare you?" "Slightly" Shikaru replied. "What are you doing here?" she questioned opening her closet to her her purple rope like belt and dagger.

"Well you were taking your time, so I decided to just come and give you your needed things." he responded and gave her the bag she neglected to see he was carrying.

"Sorry I decided to take a last minute shower." she said finally tying the rope around her waist. Picking up her sheathed dagger she tucked it in the sash and finally grabbed the bag Kabuto was holding out to her, she looked inside to see her a hidden waterfall forehead protector and put it around her neck, she then grabber her file.

"What do I say to get beyond the leaf village gates?" she questioned "It's all in the file you're going to be exchanged to widen you knowledge you'll be put on a team that you'll be training with just like normal."

Shikaru paused unsure of what to say...she was never put on a team before she always worked solo. She looked down at the file a younger looking Shikaru in the picture was looking right at her. Painful memories flashed through her mind until she closed the folder.

"Well I have things to do I suppose I'll be seeing you in two weeks." Kabuto said walking out the door.

Shikaru grabbed the bag and made her way out of the underground lair to begin her journey to the hidden leaf village.


End file.
